bloodyredrose's theme songs
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Here is a one-shot story with with theme songs from my stories or my head.
1. Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME theme song

**Yeah so I was bored and deciding to make this.**

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME

(Opening theme: "Life is SHOWTIME")

"The magical rings, Wizard rings, contain magical power. There's a young boy today, who wields their power with both in his hands, with the help of the witch apprentices, so that despair may become hope." (Scene: Wizard's magic circle is seen, before the four elemental rings are out of the circle, as the Flame ring slides itself on the middle finger of Johnny's left hand and showing his right , as he is seen floating in front of the magic circle with the silhouettes of the five witch apprentice around him. The last part shows an image of Wizard imposed over Johnny's image before the opening starts)

**_Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! Showtime!_**

Wizard is seen twirling around several times with his magic circle in the background, before he releases Dragon, then ride on his back flies through the sky, before breathing fire over the magic circle, forming the title.

**_Maru de tsuki to taiyō kasanaru toki no shōgeki_**

Johnny looking at somewhere on top of the rooftop of the store, before a quick shot of a solar eclipse is seen, followed by a quick shot of Wizard, then by a quick shot of Johnny. Then the scene shows the five witch apprentices (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko) with their apprentice uniforms before they clap their hands once to activate their Parara Tap to switch their uniforms, then they are preparing sweets until they shows their finished cookies still warm.

**_Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī kokoro no tame_**

The scene shows Johnny and Koyomi reaching out for each other, but end up passing each other before the scene freezes and breaks apart as it were like glass. Then it shows the members of the Senior Witches in the place where they hold their meetings. Then it shows Johnny on the rooftop again with Koyomi approaching when a flash turns Johnny into Wizard then another flash turns him back to Johnny.

**_Yume to yosō yoi imi de Uragitte kureru mono_**

Then the scene shows the five apprentices perform a magical stage, with their magic spell combined it shows Wizard's magic circle before the queen of witches appears. Then Johnny appears in the scene preparing for his Henshin, then he placing his hand with the flame ring in front the buckle before we see him inside of a crystal ball while he transform.

**_3 2 1 Showtime!_**

Koyomi is seen with her crystal ball which shines brightly.

**_MAGIC taimu torikku janai_**

Wizard is seen doing a spin, before stopping and showing his Flame Ring.

**_Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! (Maruto hareruya!)_**

Wizard spins around as he summons the three PlaMonsters which fly away, before Wizard is seen as he casts a spell that causes explosions to appear behind him.

**_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou Showtime!_**

Wizard in his Flame Style jumps through a magic circle on the left, emerging in his Water Style. Before Wizard jumps through a magic circle above him, emerging in his Hurricane Style, kicking up a gust. Before Wizard goes through a magic circle beneath him, emerging in his Land Style. The scene then shows Koyomi who is reaching towards the screen as she fading away, before the scene changes to show Wizard reaching out towards a solar eclipse, before his hand is seen grasping Koyomi's hand.

**_Life is showtime tobikiri no_**

Wizard is then seen riding on the Machine Winger, before jumping through the portal that leads to an Underworld.

**_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!)_**

Then Dragon appears before Wizard jumps with his Machine Winged, took control on Dragon and flying alongside with the apprentices on their brooms.

**_Kinō kyō ashita mirai subete no namida o_**

Several scenes of Johnny, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko with each one of them being in a group of their classmates and friends, before it change with all six of them together with their teachers. The scene then changes to show adult Johnny riding on the Machine Winger with Koyomi, followed by a scene of Johnny placing a red Engage Ring on Koyomi's finger.

**_Showtime!_**

**_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_**

Various shots of Wizard in his various styles, ending with all the styles in one in his flame style as the shattered pieces of the background are restored.

**_Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! Showtime!_**

Johnny is seen quickly, followed by a split screen of Wizard, the witch apprentices, and Majo Rika, Majo Luna, Lala and the fairies, each one of the apprentices wears rings on their fingers with a music note design being theirs colors are seen as the music ends.

* * *

**Stay turn for another song.**


	2. KAMEN RIDER RAN-O theme song

Kamen Rider Ran-O

(Opening theme: "Climax Jump")

Owner of the DenLiner; "The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station be in the past, the present or the future?"

**_Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete_**

The DenLiner was in a cave before it speed out of the waterfall, bursting out of the hiding cave as it ran along the tracks, crossing a bridge with the hourglass, the mountains and the rainbow colored sky decorating the background.

**_Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho_**

On the table was the Rider Pass before it was picking up by Ranma Saotome, then the next thing he leaves the living room with everyone behind minding their own business (Akane snuggles P-chan, Genma and Soun playing shogi, Kasumi carry a basket of laundry and Nabiki reading a magazine).

**_Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!_**

An armored figure in black and red armor walked into the train's cockpit, mounting the bike that controlled it, before sliding in the Rider Pass and grabbing the handlebars. The figure was Kamen Rider Den-O, Sword Form, and he turned the handlebars to the left. The train itself responded by separated few containers and flew off the tracks towards a multicolored portal.

**_Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!  
Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_**

Kamen Rider Ran-O

_**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara**_

Ranma stands in the middle of ruined future as burning calendars fall around him.

_**shinji nacha negatta hibi wo**_

A cake smashes to the ground in a dark room and Ranma looks behind as he felt that. In the dark room, Hana walks away as her face was filed with the tears.

_**Catch the wave**_

An hourglass resets.

_**mayoi sou na toki kanarazu**_

Ranma holding the Rider Pass and points with it as white lines appears; one in each side and one that ran over him.

_**omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku**_

Den-O SF was in a similar dark room, turning his back on the camera

_**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands**_

Ranma scans the Pass with his belt to transform. Then the scene change with Den-O with a metal peach slide over the helmet before changing into a split visor completely the changed, then Den-O SF does his signature pose.

_**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen**_

Den-O begins running around slashing the air with his hissatsu waza.

_**unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride**_

_We then see Ranma in girl form in the Dojo, smiling to the camera. Then we Ranma in boy form in the DenLiner, smiling at the camera. _We then see Ranma sitting in meditating pose and behind him were his alternate personas when he is possessed by the Taros. We then see Den-O's other forms as they posed with their weapons.

_**Dare yori takai **_(Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) _** sora e tobou yo **_(Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) _**Climax Jump!**_

We soon see the Ranma and his other personas (The Taros) hanging around until R-Ranma tosses Ranma the Pass. Den-O SF backs up his bike as he is prepared to do something.

_**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_**_  
__Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!_**

Den-O SF and his bike were soon launched backwards into DenLiner as it continues its route with each of the Taros dancing in each corner of the screen.

* * *

**In my forum I made a topic of RKRW (Ranma 1/2 X Kamen Rider Work) is about what kind of Ranma x Kamen rider stories I should write. If any of you Ranma fans are interested come to my forum; /forum/Bleeding-forum/153977/**

**Review please.**


	3. Armored War Gods S1 theme song

**A request from my sempai, Kamen Rider Chrome, enjoys!**

* * *

Tales of the Armored War Gods

(Opening theme; "Flower of Bravery")

_**Dareka ni sasagu inochi nara jibun no kyoukai mo koete Ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsuzuku yo**_

We see a mirror that shows the shot of Kanu, Chouhi, Chouun, Bacho, Kochu and then Komei. Then multiple Weapon Arms hits and shatters the mirror to reveal Gaim with Musou Saber and Daidaimaru in his hands, Baron with his Banaspear, Ryugen twirling his Ryuhou, Zangetsu holding the Melon Defender and Musou Saber in hand, Knuckle raising his Kurumi bombers, and Kurokage with his Kagematsu and Gridon with his Donkachi, as Gaim slashes both swords at the background and forming a title.

_**Wasuretai keshiki ga ari wasuretai kioku mo aru**_

It show an image of Kanu sitting alone with a camp fire in the forest then to Chouhi looking at an incoming storm, then it move to Nagata with a the Musou Saber stab to the ground next to him with both of them having a sad expression.

_**Uzu no you na mayoi o tatezu ni shita o muku puraido**_

Kanu's expression turns into stern. Then it shift to Chouhi seating alone in a dark room. Then shift to Nagata only to see his hand clenching his Orange Lockseed.

_**Gareki ni umoreta hikari moshi mo sore ni kizuitara **_

With both girls readying their weapons for their adventure, Nagata was walking straight as he meet up with the girls.

_**Kimi wa kitto fumidashite iru ne atarashii tobira e to**_

Chou'un examines her weapons under a moonlight with Bacho doing the same in a river with Kochu aiming her bow at the sunset with Komei in a field of flowers with a war fan.

_**Kaze no you ni yuurei na ken no mai Umare izuru tenmei wa kono te ni kiseki o yadoshita**_

The Riders pulling their Cutting Blades and send out their signature attacks; Baron swing his Banaspear, with Ryugen fires his Ryuhou, Zangetsu slash his Musou Saber, Knuckle punches his Kurumi Bombers, Kurokage swing his Kagematsu, Gridon hits his Donkachi and lastly Gaim slashes both swords as all the lights the Riders send with their weapons all combine as they form a Dragon before flying off.

**_Flower of Bravery!_**

Then the scene shows all their weapons joined together.

_**Shinjitsu dake o oimotome kizukeba soko ni kimi ga ita**_

The women of Gi faction are seen and accompanying them is Mitsuki holding a Banana Lockseed. Then a quick shot Kyocho and Chouryou. Before shifted to Ensho who was sitting on the throne while doing her trademark laughter, we then see Bushuu and Ganryo accompanying her on both side while behind the throne was Haru holding his Kurumi Lockseed. Then it shifted to the women of Go faction are seen and accompanying them is Masataka holding a Melon Lockseed. Then it shifted Totaku and Kaku, then to Ryofu looking behind her accompanying with Kenshin and Hideyoshi holding their Matsubokkuri and Donguri Lockseed.

_**Tokubetsu na sonzai wa itsuka kizuna ni kawaru**_

_Then the scene shows all the Riders transformed and fighting against either the RinJyuKen or the Inves._

_**Kioku no sumi ni utsurikomu kirihanasenai kanashimi mo**_

The scene then shows Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un, Bacho, Kochu and Komei all arrived and standing to the cliffs.

_**Ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsuzuku yo**_

Gaim and Ryugen were looking around to see their friends arrived and smiling under their helmets. Then the scene shows Gaim riding on a warhorse as the music end.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoying, I'll be also making more openings from each seasons, so please wait. And if any of you haven't read the first AWG OVA, then come one, come all, enjoy and please-**

**REVIEW!**

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

**REVIEW ARMS! GIVE YOUR CREDITS~!**


End file.
